Return to the Pride Lands
by Shanni81
Summary: The daughters of Ari & Imani are born & very adventurous. But they have always felt out of place in their pride & didn't know why. And when the two sisters are missing & separated, one of them falls in to the clutches of an unlikely friend. Join Jacie & Kivuli as they search for their family, each other, & more importantly, themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has now been a year and everything is back to normal. The Pride Lands are still under the rule of Kovu and Kiara and they are still going strong. Prince Adin is close to adulthood and will soon take the throne with Tara as his queen. Young princess Faith is in her early teen stage and is exactly like her mother. It's obvious because Grandfather Simba tries to keep her away from danger but isn't having much luck. It was a warm and bright morning when Adin and Tara were taking a stroll alongside Shiku and Melody.

"So Adin, are you ready to become king?" Shiku asked.

"Not really. I don't think I will be able to rule as well as my parents or grandparents." Adin replied.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you will be just fine." Melody said. Adin calmed down a bit.

"Besides what is the worst that can happen to us? Tasha turn tail, Zira is gone, along with Scar, and the hyenas are scatter once again." said Melody laughing softly as Shiku's tail was intertwining with hers, which was making her blush a bit red.

"You are right Mel. With friends like you maybe there is hope for me after all." said Adin, while smiling a bit as Melody's comment helped him relax enough so his nervous energy would subside.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Tara smiling brightly wanting to catch some food or play games as they used to do as cubs.

"Let's hunt." Melody suggested.

"Yea I'm starving." Shiku said.

"I second that emotion." Adin said. Tara rolled her eye.

"Males." She said.

"I know right." Melody agreed.

As the four teens hunted for their late breakfast and early lunch, Kira was on the other side of the lands walking alone. She was deep in thought, looking back at last year's activities.

"It has been a year and I still come to this place where we left Zira's body. Although she did terrible things, I still keep vigilant over her body. She was sweet and an overprotective cousin to me when some of our old litter mates teased me. I will remember her as that." thought Kira with a sad smile on her lips and her eyes had a thoughtful look to it.

Then Leo and Mason came to her. They nuzzled her and she nuzzled each of them back. Then they just stood there quietly before Mason started speaking in a concern voice.

"So Kira, is everything, okay?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Even though I am still in mourning about my cousin's death, I know she did terrible things, but when we were younger, she was sweet, and even caring though that may sound as a surprise to the both of you." Said Kira sweetly as she tried to smile.

It came just a little and kissed Leo on his nose softly.

"I can't guess how much this pains you Kira, and I can't say that I know how it feels, since I haven't lost anyone yet. But the heartache you must be feeling, must really be something." said Leo as he smiled at her.

His tail was intertwining with hers, since they were officially mates, which means now she is upgraded to being Shiku's stepmother. Then as Kira, Mason, and Leo were traveling back to the Pride lands, they decided to catch some food before they arrive to their new home. As they did so, they were bumped into Rama, and Ramia, and Daemon, who were racing to see who will catch the first piece of fresh kill to share. It was Ramia who won and apparently the winner had an option to share or keep for themselves.

"Ok sis, you won. What is your decision?" Rama asked his twin.

Ramia thought for moment. The young lioness had caught an adult zebra and looked at it as she thought.

"I'll share it. This thing is too big for me to eat alone anyway." Ramia said.

"Why don't we make this a feast?" said Tara as the rest of the others came with two more adult zebras.

"Let's call the rest of the pride. It will be a good thing to eat as a family for once." Daemon said.

"Good idea." Adin said.

The young prince roared and every lion and lioness from the pride came from where they were. This was their first meal shared as a family in one long year.

**Well how was that? This is called Return to the PrideLands for a reason. Read to find out more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ari paced the floor several times. Sweat dripped from the top of his head to the floor. Thoughts were constantly running through his mind each one different from the last. It was silent except for Imani's panting that could be heard loud and clear.

"Oh my gosh it hurts!" she yelled.

Ari stopped and looked towards the den.

"Imani." He said quietly.

"Calm down Ari. She's going to be ok." Said a voice.

Ari turned around and saw one of the lionesses from his new pride. She was a beautiful lioness with creamy colored fur. Her eyes were two different colors but it completed her. The left eye and ocean blue and her right a luscious green. Her name was Stasie and she was accepted into the pride when Imani found her hurt one day as they traveled. Ari stopped, shook his head and stood next to Stasie.

"You're right. Imani is a strong girl. She can handle it." Ari said.

"That girl can handle anything. Pregnant or not." Stasie said.

While Imani was in the den in total pain that felt like it was never-ending, she blamed Ari for a bit, but then laughed in her mind. She knew this pain was a different kind of pain, a strange yet twisted, joyful pain. Today was 'the day', the day that her cubs were to be born, though she was in pain, she was excited to see how they looked like.

"Push Imani push!" said another voice coming from the den.

It was a lioness similar to Raffiki in talents. He knew how to heal wounds and care for animals. It was her specialty.

"I hope everything goes smoothly." Ari said.

"Hey my mom has got this covered. Your son or daughter will be fine and so will Imani." Stasie said with confidence.

Ari smiled at her enthusiasm. A little over a year ago when Ari and Imani first left the Pride Lands, Stasie was just a little cub when she was found. She was injured in an hunting accident and was hidden by her mother. Luckily, Imani found her just in time. They accepted the pride welcoming and were the first to join Ari and Imani's pride. But Stasie's bad day still haunts her for she had a bad scar lining half way around her back. Her mother healed it of course but it still causes pain in some areas. Just then Stasie's mother Katie walked out of the den with a tired Imani leaning in the side of her and a small patch of fur in her mouth. Katie smiled at Ari and set the cub down. Both Ari and Stasie walked over.

"Congratulations Ari, it's a girl." Katie said.

He looked over at Imani and smiled.

"Our beautiful little girl." Ari said. Imani smiled and laid down.

"What a tiring day, at least the cub is not asking for its milk yet, I am so tired, but so happy seeing Ari happy, and to see that my cub is okay, this is a special day alright!" Thought Imani as she smiled at her cute, little cub, then at Ari.

"What should we name our first cub, and Kira's first grand cub?" Asked Imani remembering her days with her mom till she left her, but not without having a proper goodbye, while sending quality time with her mother. Ari thought for a moment. Then he smiled and looked at the cub now in Imani's arms.

"Let's name her Jacie." Ari said.

**Thank You to the reviewer Jacie for letting me use their name. Its PERFECT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jacie, our little princess. My mother will be so proud of her. And will just adore her so much." said Imani sweetly as she softly rubbed the back of her cub with her front right paw.

Imani knew she will be a great addition to her and Ari's pride. Then she smiled at Stasie and Kate for her help delivering her cub to this world. As the new pride began to admire the new edition, Imani suddenly had a large sharp pain! She flinched roughly and laid on her side.

"Imani, what's wrong?" Ari asked.

"I don't know. Stasie, take Jacie." Imani said.

"Yes ma'am." Stasie said and took the cub from Imani's arms.

Katie walked around to Imani and put a paw on her stomach.

"Imani, how do you feel?" Katie asked.

"I feel like I'm delivering Jacie again." Imani said.

"I think that's what you're doing. You're having another cub!" Katie said.

"How is that possible?" Ari asked.

"Sometimes cubs can hide. You can't really tell." Katie said. Ari went in to shock again.

"Ari snap out of it!" Imani said as she smacked Ari as hard as she could.

He didn't budge. He stood there shocked. Imani began sweating again. And with one loud scream, another cub was born. It was also a girl and she looked exactly like Imani but with Ari's eyes. Imani looked at the cub and began to clean her.

"Well aren't you a surprise." Imani said.

"What are you going to name her?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really think to have another girl." Imani said.

Then Stasie walked over with Jacie in her mouth. She sat the cub down and looked at the newest edition.

"How about Kivuli?" Stasie asked.

"Kivuli?" Imani asked.

"Yea. It means Shadow. It's perfect because she looks just like you. The only difference, she has her father's eyes." Stasie said.

"You're right Stasie." Katie said.

"Ok. Her name is Kivuli. Thank you Stasie." Imani said.

"No problem." Stasie said and smiled.

**In the Pride Lands:**

"Come on Star you can do it! You've done it once you can do it again!" Nala said.

Starlight was again in much pain. She had only been through birthing once and that was with her first son Jalen and he was in his early teens now. Starlight gave one last push and out came two healthy cubs. One boy and one girl. It was ironic because the boy came out looking like Star and the girl came out looking like Mason.

"What are you going to call them?" Kiara asked.

"The boy's name is Kafeel. It means protector. And the girl's name is Anisa. It means Grace or Favor." Starlight said.

"That beautiful." Zida said.

"Thank you." Starlight said.

As all the older lionesses were in the den, Tara and Melody were sitting in savannah in the soft grass.

"Well Starlight had her cubs. The new edition to the pride." Tara said.

"Yea but my cubs will be the youngest of the pride." Melody said.

"I'm sorry what?" Tara said with a smile on her face but in a little shock.

"Tara, this is between me and you. Ok?" Melody said.

"Ok." Tara said.

"I'm going to have a cub." Melody said.

**Hope you guys like it.. Tell me what you think. Once again thank you Jacie. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a few days since Jacie and Kivuli were born. The two lovely cubs are now three days old and are learning to walk. Dawn was breaking on a brand new day and Ari was up and out of the den. The large lion stretched and was on his way to a nearby watering hole. Although his new home wasn't much like the Pride Lands, it was just enough for him. It was similar to the pride lands in some case though.

An example would be the cave or den. Even though Pride Rock is like a large mountain, Ari's sits like that but not as high. One difference is that the watering hole is connected to a river that stretches for miles across the African plain. The good thing about their home is that it's hidden by large trees and bushes. Sucks for any type of prey that comes by.

As Ari walked, he didn't realize he had a stalker behind him. With small legs and determination, Kivuli was trying her hardest to keep up with her father. Ari kept on walking toward his pride's watering hole. As he was doing so, he could hear very small feet trying to catch up with him. So after taking his share of the water, he stretched, and then laid down, and closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep. As he did so Kivuli caught up and when she saw her father laying down, she tried her best to creep up as close as possible to him, and then she pounced on him. When Kivuli landed on Ari's back, Ari had to take a big breath of fresh air to get his breath back, since even though he knew she was following him, he didn't expect that her pouncing on top of him was going to knock his breath away. Then he started laughing and so did Kivuli.

"Well, my little princess that was good. Except you still have to improve your creeping skills." said Ari as he was still laughing and letting Kivuli lay on top of him.

"Daddy! You knew I was coming all along?" Kivuli asked with a small, cute pout playing on her lips.

"Yes, I did. From a mile away. Remember that we lions also have super-hearing." said Ari as he was licking his right front paw to clean it, then he felt Kivuli's little paws rubbing his back.

He started purring loudly as his daughter was massaging his back.

"Dad, why are you purring?" Asked Kivuli as she was rubbing his back with both of her front paws.

"Because you are rubbing my back. I don't know if on purpose or not, and it feels good. Can you get to my right shoulder and rub it? It is getting a bit sore." said Ari as he said that Kivuli carefully moved closer to her dad's right shoulder and started rubbing it gently with her paws.

Ari's eyes were closed so he didn't realized it was Imani's paws that took over Kivuli's. Jacie was with her and laughed at her father.

"Daddy's eyes are closed momma." Jacie said.

"I know. It's a habit." Imani said.

Suddenly Ari starting snoring. Jacie and Kivuli giggled at their now sleeping dad. Jacie walked over to Ari's head and started pushing on it to wake him up. Kivuli tugged on his whiskers. Nothing happened. Until Ari's soring got louder.

"Good try girls. Now watch how mommy wakes him." Imani said.

She stepped around Ari and moved her daughters out of the way.

"Stand back." Imani said.

Then she bit down hard on his tail. Ari awoke with a big, loud roar.

**Poor Ari. Lol.. Guys how would you feel if your wife bit you to wake you up? Lol.. Hope you stick around. There's more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Ari was up and on his paws he looked directly at his tail then at Kivuli.

"Kivuli, why did you bit my tail? And when did your teeth get so sharp?" Ari asked.

Kivuli and Jacie were giggling still and could barely talk.

"Mommy did it dad." Kivuli said still giggling.

Ari turned and looked at Imani. Her eyebrows were raised and there was a smile on her face.

"Oh, so you like biting tails now?" Ari said in a playful tone.

"Just yours. You're an easy target." Imani said.

"Ok. How would you like it if I bite yours?" Ari asked crouching down.

"Don't Ari." Imani said still smiling.

"Run momma run!" Jacie yelled laughing along with her sister and parents.

Imani started running and Ari began chasing after her. Imani felt like a teen all over again.

"Come on Jay!" Kivuli yelled over her shoulder.

The two cubs found their parents in a field not too far from where they lived.

"Mommy, did dad get your tail?" Kivuli asked.

"No he didn't get my tail." Imani said looking at Ari. She smiled at him.

"He got something better. My heart." Imani said.

Ari smiled and kissed Imani on the cheek.

"EWW!" Jacie and Kivuli said at the same time.

Ari laughed and began chasing his daughters. The two cubs couldn't get very far until their dad caught them by the tails. Imani watched her husband and daughters play. She laughed and was just about to walk over to where they were. But something stopped her. Her ears perked up and she looked around. "Is anybody there?" she asked. An answer didn't come but the crying continued.

"That crying, that sound, I know it all too well, from when I was dropped off by accident from Tasha, when she left me to die until my mother found me again" thought Imani as she smiled at her family before going to check on what was making that sad sound.

As she got closer to where the sound was located she saw a very small, blackish furred cub with red streaks on his fur, which wasn't blood surprisingly enough, then she went closer, and asked in a motherly tone of voice.

"Don't be afraid, little one, but who are you? An orphan, where is your Mama and Papa?" As she looked caringly towards the cub.

Imani walked forward and the cub didn't move an inch.

"Are you ok little one?" Imani asked.

"I don't know where I am." The cub said.

"Where are your parents?" Imani asked.

"I don't know. I was with my mother and I don't know who my dad is." The cub answered.

Imani sat down next to cub. It was a little boy with the most gorgeous yellow/green eyes.

"What's your name dear?" Imani asked.

The cub's crying stopped a bit but tears were still falling from his face.

"Zakia. My name is Zakia." He said.

Imani looked away from the cub and around the perimeter where she and the cub were.

"Are you injured?" Imani asked.

"Yes. I was running and I don't remember what happened. I just want my mommy." Zakia said.

"Come along little one." Imani picked the cub up and took him back to the den.

When she got there, Ari walked up to her.

"Imani, who is that?" he asked.

"Ari, that cub was separated from his mother. His name is Zakia." She said.

"Where did he come from?" Ari asked.

"I don't know. But we will ask him later. Right now I just want Katie to take a look at him and tell your daughters to be nice to him." Imani said.

"Ok." Ari walked away and Imani looked at the cub.

Something in her mind was telling her to go back where she found Zakia. And when she did, what she found scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What Imani saw was something that should have stay in the land of nightmares. At first glance it looked like fresh kill. The animal was covered in mud and caked with sand. The fur was in tatters but under that fur you could still see the muscles moving from underneath it, which meant this animal was severely hurt and could be close to dying, if her wounds were not treated soon. As Imani crept closer, and closer, she saw that it was a lioness, who could be a friend or the mom of Zakia. As Imani looked at the condition of this poor lioness, she saw some blood on her fur which was mixed with mud. That was when Imani decided to called out Ari to help her get this lioness to their home to help her, since it seems like she was trying to protect someone from something that hurt both of them. When Ari finally arrived the journey home started since they had to take it slow to try to help the survivors of what look like a fight. When Imani and Ari got the lioness to the den, Katie almost fainted.

"Never have I ever seen something so horrible." She said.

"Do you think you can help her?" Imani asked.

"No promises but I can assure you I will try." Katie said.

"Is there anything you might need?" Ari asked.

"Food. I can tell by the looks of her she is, not only dying of her wounds, but of starvation." Katie said.

Ari nodded his head and headed towards the exist.

"Is it alright if I take Stasie with me?" he asked.

"Stasie is watching the cubs." Imani said.

"Ok. I will be back as fast as I can." Ari said.

He dashed out of the den and was headed towards the hunting grounds. There was lots of prey out today. Ari looked out further and saw wildebeests grazing. He began to get closer. Back in the den, Katie and Imani were trying their best to clean the lioness. As they did, they tried to get her to talk.

"Excuse me, miss, are you able to speak?" Imani asked.

The lioness looked at her. There was fear in her eyes but friendliness followed it. The lioness said nothing. Then Katie tried.

"Blink twice if you can speak." She said.

The lioness blinked twice and tried to lift her head.

"T-Thank you for helping me." She suddenly said.

"Of course. What is your name?" Imani asked.

"Amira." The lioness said.

"Thank you. That's all we need to know." Imani said.

Katie walked around the lioness several times before saying something.

"Your wounds are severe. I have a medicine for it. Ok? Now you may feel a small sting." Katie said.

She applied the medicine and the Amira flinched.

"I'm sorry." Katie said.

"It's fine." Amira said.

Her speech was slow and she stuttered a bit. When Katie and Imani finished with the lioness, Ari had just returned with the food. He dragged it to the lioness and she began to eat it. Katie had gotten her to lay on her belly. It was painful for Amira but it was worth it. The sun was beginning to set so everyone settled down for the night.

**Hope everyone is enjoying. Excitement and tragedy coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This is a remake of chapter 7.. Hope you guys like it. **

The sun was setting for the day; Amira ate the zebra that Ari caught for her with her son, Zakia. As they finished their food, Amira smiled at Katie, then her saviors, then at her son, who she purred lovingly to. As she did so Zakia laid down next to his mother and close his eyes a bit getting ready to sleep, since he knew his mother wasn't that well any further.

"Goodnight my brave and sweet son." said Amira as she laid down in a curl position making sure Zakia was closed to her right side to receive some of her warmth and vice versa.

"Goodnight mommy, I hope you sleep well, and feel better tomorrow." said Zakia in a quiet and cute voice as his mother gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek. Everyone else was looking at them for a moment before going to the den or any of their sleeping areas.

The next few days weren't very exciting for Ari and Imani. Nights fell fast, the mornings were slowly beginning, and the two newcomers were recovering perfectly. It was a bright and early morning when new member Zakia was up. He noticed the princesses were missing so decided to look for them. He stretched hoping not to wake his mother or the king and queen.

Zakia walked out of the den and into the blistering heat and sunlight. He stood still waiting to see if either of the twins would make a noise. It wasn't long until he heard a familiar laugh. The young male walked over and into the tall grass. He stopped when he saw something in front of him move. Zakia couldn't tell if it was Kivuli or Jacie. He walked a little further hoping it was one of them. As he got closer the unknown figure turned and pounced on him! Zakia shrieked and began laughing when he realized who his attacker was. As Zakia fell to the ground, he was pinned by small, but slender paws, which belonged to Kivuli.

"Hi Zakia." She said.

"Hi there." He said.

"Do you want to play with us?" Kivuli asked.

"Sure. What are you playing?" Zakia asked.

"Hide and seek." Said Jacie as she came from her hiding place.

The game began and the cubs were having a great time. As time passed the hide and seek game turned into a pouncing session. Kivuli had pounced on Zakia several times and Jacie had pounced on Kivuli several times. Then Kivuli and Zakia tried double teaming Jacie. It didn't work out. As the cub's games began to die down, Kivuli pounced on Zakia one last time. He lay on his back as Kivuli looked up and away from him. She had been a crush of his, since the first time he laid eyes on her and that her parents saved his mom from a near death experience. Then Kivuli smiled.

"Pin you again!" She said in a proud tone of voice as she nuzzle Zakia's face softly.

"Yea. You were only able to do that because you caught me off guard!" Said Zakia in a very indignant tone of voice.

They laughed and after a few moments passed Jacie came over.

"Come on guys, mom and dad have breakfast for us." She said.

Kivuli leaped off of Zakia and he ran behind them. Jacie made it home first and smiled at her sister and new friend.

"I win." She said.

"We weren't racing Jay." Kivuli said.

"I know. But it felt like it." Jacie said.

"Ok you two enough. Now eat so you can train today." Imani said.

"Train? For what?" Kivuli asked.

"A pouncing and hunting session." Stasie said as she walked over.

The cub's eyes grew wide and they eat their food as quickly as possible.

**Hope you guys are enjoying.. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as the cubs finished their breakfast, they stretched their little bodies a bit, and then raced to the open field of their home. Then as they were taking a breather from their race, their mothers, Imani and Amira were the second to arrive, along with the healer Kate, and her daughter Stasie.

"So today's lesson as you already know is the crucial art of pouncing. To survive, one must know how to execute the most graceful yet efficient way on taking down food or an enemy. If and only if you are defending or fighting in a battle is this technique used." said Imani slowly to make sure the cubs took every word by heart, and to check to see if they understand her lecture.

"So now I will be helping Imani to demonstrate how to do a perfect pounce." said Amira, who was healing just fine, and just got her strength back.

"So I will be the target, and you cubs watched how Imani will execute and plan her style of pouncing. One important thing to know is that all lions or lionesses have a different style in pouncing." said Amira as she got into her position, and waited for Imani to get ready.

Imani waited a bit. She wasn't only waiting but she was organizing how her plan would work. Amira sat perfectly fine and waited for her friend to pounce.

"Now one other thing you must remember is that sometimes a lion can anticipate your move." Stasie said. Kivuli then raised her paw.

"Yes Kivuli?" Stasie said.

"What does anticipate mean?" she asked.

"It means to guess or know when something is going to happen. For example, Amira knows that Imani is pouncing but she doesn't know how or when." Stasie said.

As soon as he sentence was finished Imani pounced in the air and took Amira down. They both laughed a bit as they both landed on their backs. The two lionesses got up and walked back to the cubs.

"Did you see how Amira sort of anticipated Imani's move?" Katie asked the cubs. They all shook their heads with large smiles on their faces.

"You have to feel the ground beneath you. Close your eyes and feel the ground. What sort of vibrations do you feel?" Asked Stasie to the cubs who were during just as they were told.

"I feel light vibrations with a rhymitic pattern as if whatever it's doing is jumping lightly across the plains." said Jacie quietly as she ran her paw on the ground with her eyes still closed.

"Those are the antelopes vibrations you are feeling Jacie, and that was a very good description on how they move." said Imani as she smile at her daughter proudly. Jacie then opened her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"I feel the ground quaking from where I am sitting. Mother, what makes the land quake so?" Asked Zakia curiously.

"The elephants. If you look behind you, you will see a herd coming to graze the grass, and eat the fruits and leaves of the trees." Said Amira smiling at her son sweetly. Zakia opened his eyes and looked behind him. His mother was right.

"I feel a thumping vibration, and yet it is soft almost hard to feel the vibrations." said Kivuli softly, then she looked up.

She opened her eyes for a small peek. She saw nothing. and guessed that she saw the lionesses' tails swinging back and forth on the ground.

"Can you guess what that might be Kivuli?" Asked Imani in a curious tone of voice as she gave Kivuli, an encouraging smile.

"I think so. Could it be the tails of you, Amira, Kate, and Stasie?" Asked Kivuli smiling at her mother.

"Yes it is, Kivuli, how very perceptive of you. That is one of the ways that you can anticipate your target's move." said Imani smiling a bright, and proud smile to her youngest daughter.

As the adult lionesses continued their teachings king Ari had a bit of a run in with an unfriendly animal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Ari walked the lands he ran into an unfamiliar face.

"Well if it isn't Ari." Said the animal.

"Who are you?" Ari ask.

"I have heard things about you and your Pride Land family. Very interesting the way that battle ended." Said the animal.

It was a cheetah and he didn't seem happy.

"Who are you and what do you know about my family back in the Pride Lands?" Ari asked.

"I was sent here to meet you. And everyone knows about great king Simba. He ruled the lands perfectly. Now that Kovu is king, I don't think things would be the same." Said the cheetah.

"My uncle Kovu is a great king. Now I say again who are you and why are you on my lands?" Ari was getting furious.

"Oh Ari. Silly little Ari." Said the cheetah as he began to walk away.

"Remember, we are watching you." The cheetah smiled evilly and ran off in another direction.

Ari thought for a moment then watched as the cheetah kept running. He didn't have anyone in mind to think about that would want to kill him. Suddenly, last year's events flooded his mind. He thought about his mother and father, Simba and Nala, he thought about Shanni killing Zira. But one memory seemed to have stopped. His fight with Manny. He never knew what happened to him. All he knew was that Mason wanted him to leave. Everything after that was unknown to him. After shaking that thought out of his mind, Ari kept walking and eventually ran into Imani.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

Imani turned around and smiled at her king.

"Hi." She said.

"I thought you were training the cubs." Ari asked.

"We were but their little legs were getting tired." Imani answered.

"Where are they now?" Ari asked looking around.

"Stasie took them out to play." Imani said.

"Where's Katie?" Ari asked now looking at Imani.

"She went walking. She said she had a feeling about something." Imani said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh ok. Did she say where she was going?" Ari asked.

"No but she said she wouldn't go far." Imani replied.

"Ok. Is it just me or does Katie remind you of someone?" Ari asked Imani.

"What do you mean?" Imani asked.

The King and Queen had begun walking while they talked.

"Well, I remember when we were back in the Pride Lands, Mason had been telling a story to Simba and the others." Ari stopped.

Before he could continue, Imani stopped him.

"Where you eavesdropping on them?" Imani asked.

"Just a little." Ari admitted.

"Is that why we couldn't find you that day?" Imani asked.

"Yup. Anyway, I had overheard Mason say something about a lioness named Kate. He said that Kate had given birth to a cub that turned out to be female. Well Tasha wasn't happy and she fought Kate. Then Mason said that Tasha had lost and Kate took her daughter and ran. They were never seen again." Ari finished.

"Do you think that our Katie might be Kate?" Imani asked.

"I kind of have this feeling that it just might be." Ari said.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Katie is perfectly happy now. With us. And her daughter is the perfect fit in our tiny pride." Imani said.

"You know you're right. Our pride is kind of small though." Ari said.

"I think it's about to get bigger." Said a voice from behind. It was Stasie with the cubs.

"Stasie what's going on?" Imani asked.

"You might want to come look." Stasie said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Stasie brought Ari and Imani to where she and the cubs were before, Katie was there as well. She was looking down at a lioness and she didn't look too good.

"Stasie what happened?" Ari asked shocked.

Suddenly there were roars heard. Everyone looked up and saw two males and three females fighting. The males were pretty big and by the looks of the females, they would soon die if this fight continued.

"Stasie take the cubs and go back to the den. We will meet you there." Imani said.

"Ok. Come along cubs." Stasie said.

She let the cubs run ahead first then followed behind them.

"You two stay back." Ari said.

"Ari what are you doing?" Imani asked.

"Going to get those males off our lands and do what I can to save those lionesses." He said.

"I'm going to help you." Imani said.

"No you're not." Ari said.

"Don't be stupid Ari. I'm just as strong as you are and you know it." Imani said.

"Ari let her go." Katie said as she began applying medicine to the lioness on the ground.

Ari didn't want to argue with his wife because he knew he was going to lose.

"Fine." He said as he gave in.

Suddenly Imani roared and took off running. Her speed was unbelievable. The muscles in her body tightened and with all her force she threw one of the males off one of the females. He hit the ground hard. He was bigger than Ari in size but not as strong in muscle. Then Ari came over and threw himself in the middle of the other male and the two lionesses.

"Who are you?" he said trough clenched teeth.

"What do you care?" asked the male.

He was large and bold. His body was slim but it was made of muscle. And he was all golden. Mane included. Ari crouched lower and was ready to pounce. Imani walked over and stood by his side. She as well was ready to fight. The male that she threw against the ground had shook off the dirt and stood by the other. He was a light golden with a brown mane.

"Move out of our way." The golden mane said. His voice was husky with a bit of anger in it.

"Why are you here on my lands?" Ari asked. He hadn't moved yet.

"These are unclaimed lands." The one with the brown mane said.

"No they aren't. They belong to us." Imani said. She hadn't moved either.

"We will just take our girls and go then." The golden one said.

"No. We aren't your girls and we aren't going with you." said one of the females from behind Ari and Imani.

"Yes you are." Said the brown manned one.

"No we aren't. So just go and leave us alone." Said the other female.

"You heard the ladies. They don't want you." Ari said.

The two males grew angrier but didn't risk fighting.

"Fine. But we will meet again." Said the golden one.

"Yea and we will be waiting." Said the first female.

After the two intruders were gone Ari and Imani turned to the females.

"Are you two ok?" Imani asked.

"Yea we are fine. Thank you." said the first female

"No problem. What are you names?" Ari asked.

"I'm Cinder." The first female said.

"Yea and I'm..." the second female stopped. Her voice was soft like Kiara's and her body was so slim you could see her bones. Then all of a sudden, she fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time the other lioness opened her eyes, she found herself in a cool den.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a den. Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Imani said.

The lioness looked around and saw the other two lionesses she was with earlier.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You completely blanked out after the fight." Said Cinder.

"Fight? With those two idiot males?" asked the lioness.

"Yea. And if it weren't for Katie, Ari and Imani, I don't think any of us would be alive." Cinder said.

The lioness looked up and into the faces of Ari and Imani.

"Thank you." she said.

"Sure. What's your name?" Imani asked.

"My name is Pepper." Said the lioness.

"Nice to meet you Pepper. I'm Imani and this is my mate Ari." Imani said.

"Hello." Ari said.

"Hi." Pepper said.

As Imani looked, Pepper was the perfect name for this lioness because she had freckles all over her face and she was the same color as Vitani. Pepper looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Adia?" she asked.

"She is being treated. I hope she is ok." Cinder said.

"She is just fine. She's resting with a new friend." Katie said.

"New friend?" Pepper asked.

"That's right. Your friend Adia was pregnant." Katie said.

"Oh my gosh! She got into a fight and everything." Cinder almost shouted.

"Don't worry. She and her son are doing just fine." Katie said.

"Can we go see?" asked Pepper. "Of course." Katie said.

Everyone in the den walked over to where Adia was. She was resting while her new cub was nursing.

"OH he's so cute." Said Imani.

"Look how tiny he is." Said Cinder.

"What's his name?" asked Pepper.

"I'm going to name him Kayale." Adia said.

"That's cute." Said Imani.

"Yea. You know that's interesting. He's all white." Said Katie.

"His father was all white. With blue eyes." Said Adia.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is his father?" asked Imani.

"He was injured in a fight and his wounds were so severe he couldn't handle them much longer. He told me to leave him one day while we were traveling. I couldn't bear to see him in much pain. I left like he told me to and I never saw him again after that." Adia said.

"He didn't know about the cub did he?" asked Cinder.

"No. I was planning on telling him when we found a decent home but now he will never know." Adia answered.

A few tears feel from her eyes but she shook them off.

"Well everyone it's been a long day. We should all rest now. And if you ladies want, you are welcome to stay here." Said Ari.

"Really?" asked Cinder.

"Yes. We would love to have you here but that is up to you." Imani said.

"Thank you so much." Pepper said.

"Yes thank you. If we decide to stay, I know my son will grow up safe." Said Adia.

"Yes. And he will have multiple play mates." Said Imani looking for her daughters an Zakia.

"Well, let us all rest and we will talk in the morning." Said Imani.

Every lion and cub got comfortable in instantly went to sleep.

**I'm Back! This time for real..! Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days have passed and everyone is settling in. The youngest addition to the pride is just beginning to walk. Little Kayale was standing one day trying to walk over to his mother.

"Come on little one. You can do it." Adia said urging her son to move.

Kayale took one step forward and fell. He looked up and saw his mother smiling at him. His bright, deep blue eyes shining in her light brown ones.

"Is he walking yet?" asked a voice from behind.

Adia turned around and looked at Imani and Stasie. Adia smiled at her new friends.

"He's getting there. A little clumsy but he'll get there." Adia said.

"He's very handsome." Said Stasie.

"Thank you." Adia said.

"Just wait till he gets older. Females are going to love him." Imani said.

"I just hope he chooses the right one to be with." Adia said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that for some time now." Said Imani.

"True." Adia said.

"You on the other hand Imani are going to have your paws full." Stasie said.

"What do you mean?" Imani asked.

"Imani, are you blind?" Adia asked. Imani looked at both of them confused.

"You have two beautiful little girls." Adia said.

"Yea emphasis on two." Stasie said.

"You guys are crazy. But I do know one thing; mama doesn't play when it comes to her cubs." Imani said.

"I know that's right." Adia said.

As the three females talked, Jacie, Zakia, and Kivuli were playing outside.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Kivuli. The cubs had just finished playing a game of Tag.

"Let's race." Zakia suggested.

"Ok. Where to?" asked Jacie.

Zakia looked around the area, searching for the perfect spot to race to. He spotted a tree not too far from where they were.

"Let's race from here to that tree over there." He said using his paw to point to the tree.

"Ok. You guys ready?" asked Kivuli.

The young cub pressed herself to the ground in a crouch ready to run.

"Don't cheat Kivuli." Zakia said.

"I don't cheat. I'm just faster than you." Said Kivuli. Both Zakia and Jacie rolled their eyes.

"Ok. Ready, set, go!" Jacie yelled.

The cubs took off running, kicking up dirt behind them. The three little racers jumped over rocks, avoided broken branches from the tress they were passing, and leaped a good distance over larger rocks that stood in their way. It didn't take long for the cubs to reach the tree with Zakia as the winner.

"Zakia, how did you do that?" asked Jacie.

"What do you mean?" Zakia asked confused.

"That rock they we passed a while back. It was huge and you leaped right over it like it was nothing." Kivuli said.

"It was nothing." Zakia simply said. Just then Ari walked over.

"You cubs are rather fast for you age." He said.

"Daddy, you saw us?" Jacie asked.

"Yes. And I saw Zakia jump over that large rock." Ari said.

"That was amazing right?" Jacie said.

"It was. And you know you cubs aren't supposed to be out here without someone watching you." Ari said.

"We know. We just got bored." Kivuli said.

"Where's your mother?" Ari asked his daughters.

"I think she's back home with Adia and the others." Kivuli said.

"Well let's go. I don't want you cubs out here alone.

"Yes daddy." Said Jacie.

"Yes sir." Said Zakia.

"Race you back!" Kivuli said running.

"I'm gonna win this time." Jacie said.

"Not while I'm here." Zakia said.

"You cubs aren't going to win at all." Ari said.

The king and the cubs began their race and made it home just in time for a surprise.

**Jacie: Be whatever you want to be. Do what makes you happy. The biggest mistake you can make is turning your back on your dreams.. And thank you for reviews. I still think you should make an account. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**In the Pride Lands**

"Adin, go check the watering whole please." Said Faith.

"For what? I checked it not too long ago." Adin said.

"Well go do it again." Faith said.

"No. And why can't you do it?" Adin asked.

"Because I don't want to." Faith said.

"Well that's too bad because you're going to go it." Said a voice.

Adin and Faith turned around and saw Kiara and Simba standing in the entrance of the den.

"But mom," Faith said complaining.

"Faith, don't start. Your brother has been doing your duties for too long." Kiara said.

"You snitch." Faith snapped at Adin.

"Actually your brother didn't snitch. I've been watching you Faith." Kiara said.

"As have I." Simba said.

"You're a princess Faith. Its time you start acting like it." Kiara said. Faith sighed in defeat.

"And have you even been spending time with your friends?" Kiara asked.

"Sometimes." Faith said.

"When your brother was your age that's all he ever did. He, Taja, and Ari were like brothers. Always together." Kiara said.

"Well I'm not Adin. Ad I do spend time with my friends." Faith said.

"Faith, just go do what you're supposed to do. This is the end of the conversation." Kiara said.

"Yes ma'am." Faith said. Kiara turned to Adin.

"And you. I don't want you doing any other duties for your sister. Do you understand?" Kiara asked raising her eyebrows. Adin nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Adin said.

"Adin go find your friends. And Faith go do your duty as a princess." Kiara said. Adin and Faith left the den and Kiara sighed with her head down.

"Kiara?" Simba said softly.

"Oh daddy. She's been different lately. When she was a cub she did what she was told but now, it's like she's not even my daughter." Kiara said.

"That's because she's you." Simba said.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked looking up at her father.

"Kiara, when you were Faith's age you rebelled too. You were just as hard headed as she is now." Simba said.

"I was not." Kiara protested.

"When you were a cub you disobeyed me when I told you to stay away from the Outlands. And what did you do? You went to the outlands." Simba said.

"I made a new friend though." Kiara said.

"Yes. But you still disobeyed me. And when I told you to stay away from Kovu, what did you do? You snuck out and went to go find him." Simba said.

That memory of going to find Kovu clouded Kiara's mind.

"Yea. But that was it." Kiara said.

"True but you did sneak away from Timon and Pumbaa." Simba said.

"Ok that one was your fault. You Timon and Pumbaa are airheads." Kiara said. Simba raised his eyebrows.

"I know, I know disobeyed you." Kiara said.

"So you see? What Faith is going through is just a phase. And you can tell she's your daughter." Simba said.

"Yea. I hope it's just a phase." Kiara said.

"It is. Now come one, let's get some sleep." said Simba.

Night came fast upon the lands and everyone was preparing for bed. Ari and Imani however were a little confused by their new guest.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted you guys to get a feel of what was happening in the Pride Lands. As we can see, Princess Faith is more and more like her mother each day. With a hint of her father. Lol... Anyway can one guess who Imani and Ari's new guest is. *Hint*: she's a Pride Lander. **


End file.
